


He Remembers

by avxry



Series: the office party incident [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, short and sweet, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Thomas Jefferson remembers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read as a stand-alone or with the rest of the series

Thomas Jefferson would very much like to know how he got into this mess.

He's lying in his bed with _Alexander Hamilton_ next to him, snoring soundly, as if he was meant to be there. What the hell? What is this? And why hasn't he gotten up yet? Why does he feel so content?

He stares at the ceiling angrily, willing himself to get up and roll Hamilton off the bed and out the door, but instead, when Hamilton turns over and wraps an arm around his waist, he just sighs resignedly and sinks down into his pillow. He tucks his hair beneath his head and looks down at Hamilton.

He looks peaceful. For once, he's not talking. His chest rises and falls gently as he snuggles up closer to Jefferson, who wants to be bothered by it, but damn, Hamilton is comfortable and soft and warm and he definitely should not be thinking about this.

He tries to remember last night. He remembers that alcohol was involved, and he groans.

He remembers Hamilton slurring his words, standing on a table and trying to get the attention of everyone at the party and failing. He remembers him nearly slipping off the table and Jefferson being the only one there to keep him from breaking his ass on the linoleum. He remembers Hamilton giggling through his beer-tainted breath, and he remembers thinking that he looked ridiculously adorable with his hazy eyes and clumsy limbs clinging to him tightly.

Jefferson remembers trying to shove Hamilton into his car to take him home. He remembers Hamilton refusing and then pressing him against the car and then whispering something incoherent and then kissing him full force and –

And Jefferson remembers not stopping him. In fact, he remembers pulling him closer and deepening the contact, and then taking Hamilton home and oh God. He remembers getting undressed, skin on skin, hands in hair, underneath blankets, underneath darkness.

He remembers too much.

The silence is cut by Hamilton's loud, undignified snoring. Jefferson tries to stifle his chuckle.

He remembers everything.

Still, he pulls Hamilton closer and goes back to sleep. They'll remember together in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash. cute trash, but trash. thank you for reading


End file.
